


Enredadera

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BL, GINOXSUZAKU, Gino Weinberg - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoifanfic, code geass - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Hace frío y Gino encuentra a Suzaku demasiado helado para su gusto, sus brazos se aferran a él, en espera de poder calentarlo, pero Suzaku parece ajeno al calor, como si algo hubiese congelado el corazón del caballero VII desde hace años.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Gino Weinberg, Kururugi Suzaku/Gino Weinberg
Kudos: 1





	Enredadera

Suzaku miro las manos de Gino sujetando la prenda roja entre ellas, examinándola con cuidado después de haberla sacado del pequeño paquete blanco con moño rojo, se encontraban cercar de la víspera de navidad, cuando un paquete llego a la residencia de los caballeros Round para Lord Weinberg, quien reflejo una amalgama de emociones en su rostro cuando el paquete llego a su manos, desde emoción al recibirlo y recitar que podría ser de alguna hermosa chica que se había enamorado de él, hasta desilusión al ver la nota dentro de la pequeña caja, y rechazo cuando empezó a extenderla entre sus manos, parte del tejido rojizo empezó a colgar a los lados, la bufanda roja que le habían regalado parecía algo que no apreciaba Lord Weinberg y por alguna razón el caballero VII sintió curiosidad. Sin embargo aparto la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gino.

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió Weinberg ligeramente hasta que su sonrisa se ancho aún más mostrando su aperlada dentadura— ¡Si la quieres puedes tenerla! —farfullo con alegría.

Suzaku le dio la espalda, por debajo de la capa azul su mano se apretó con fuerza en forma de un puño, sus labios se arquearon y su entrecejo se frunció levemente.

—No, gracias —declaro con la voz plana, casi al mismo nivel de la voz monótona de Anya al hablar, sin embargo aún se encontraba lejos de esa falta de sentimiento y por supuesto de personalidad de la chica al hablar. Muy en el fondo se alegró de poder ocultar el sentimiento de aversión que surgió dentro de sí.

No necesitaba la lastima de nadie, nunca la necesito. Y aunque reconocía que las intenciones de Gino eran sinceras no estaba acostumbrado a esa forma despreocupada de ser. Tan honesto, tan libre, el caballero III era tan diferente de lo que espero de un caballero dentro de los Round.

El silencio se estableció dentro de la sala, Suzaku carraspeo ante la incomodidad y añadió —Es solo, no es algo que usaría, ya sabes…

Gino asintió mientras empezaba a doblar la prenda.

—Es lo mismo que le dije a mi madre, pero ella es demasiado terca —Gino se rio entre dientes.

—¿Tú madre? Entonces eso es… —regreso la vista a él, sus ojos se habían abierto un poco por la revelación.

Nuevamente Gino asintió —Si, ella lo hizo para mí, pero aun así, no sé en qué estaba pensando, ella ya sabe que no soy un niño, pero —bajo los hombros tratando de restarle importancia, la bufanda se encontraba sobre el envoltorio blanco que minutos atrás le había envuelto— Ya sabes cómo son las madres —soltó resignado, siendo que no creía que la mujer le hubiera enviado tal cosa, cuando él se marchó de la residencia principal no había sido en buenos términos, el tipo de educación de su padre había sido estricta, imponiendo por sobre todo su xenofobia, la cual no era extraña ante las practicas del propio imperio que solo dieron a su padre más excusas, él se había enamorado una vez, de su sirvienta, pero al final todo había resultado mal añadiendo más leña al fuego cuando sus padres hablaron sobre sus responsabilidades al ser un Lord, el casarse por amor no era algo destinado para él, ni mucho menos para sus hermanos mayores quienes habían aceptado su destino sin protestar y aquello solo le irrito aún más. Gino tenía que admitir que unirse al ejército del emperador fue solo un capricho suyo, a pesar de comprender los riesgos Gino podía asegurar que al menos podía vivir al día y que se iría con una sonrisa en el rostro gritando a los cuatro vientos que al menos pudo decidir algo por sí mismo. Sin embargo avanzar tan rápido en las filas para catapultarse como caballero III fue en cierto modo una sorpresa agridulce para él, puesto que reconoció que sus capacidades no habían sido el único motivo por el que le dieron el puesto sino el nombre de su familia, el mismo que seguía resonando con fuerza cada vez que le nombraban Lord Weinberg como si solo fuese eso, una extensión más de la dinastía Weinberg y nada más, pero ¿Dónde quedaba Gino?

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el cálido tacto de la tela sobre su cuello, sin darse cuenta Suzaku se había movido hasta él y había tomado la prenda para colocársela.

—¿Suzaku? —parpadeo un par de veces mientras miraba al hombre más bajo frente a él.

—Es por eso… —su voz era suave, tal vez tan suave como la prenda que colgaba en su cuello en ese momento, sus ojos le miraban con intensidad, esta vez no se encontraban oscurecidos, parecía el mismo chico que alguna vez observo en la fotografía que Anya le tomo cuando le ayudo en la cocina, por un momento recordó que Kururugi Suzaku era un chico solo un año mayor que él— Que debes usarla, de seguro tu madre estaba preocupada por ti, es tu primer invierno lejos de casa ¿No? —Suzaku le sonrió amable, las mejillas de Lord Weinberg se arrebolaron, pudo sentir en calor en ellas extendiéndose, sin poder articular alguna palabra en ese momento, solo se limitó a asentir— La primera vez suele ser una experiencia única —expreso en voz baja, pensativo, su mirada se había desviado a un lado, parecía mirar la esquina de arriba del sillón blanco.

Gino quiso preguntar sobre el significado de sus palabras, pero calmo su curiosidad ante la mirada nostálgica, nuevamente observo como el semblante de Suzaku se trasformaba frente a sus ojos ocultándose debajo de aquella mirada estoica y ojos muertos.

◦◦•✧✧✧❅✧✧✧•◦◦

Fue tras una misión de reconocimiento que empezó, al menos así lo intuyo Suzaku, aunque no fue una sorpresa del todo ante el contacto físico que solía proporcionar Lord Weinberg desde que se conocieron tras su debut como caballero Round.

Gino solía extender sus brazos por encima de sus hombros hasta posicionarse detrás de él, y por consecuencia sus brazos caían por encima de su pecho.

La intrusa acción en su espacio personal fue algo que erizo su piel por un momento, sin embargo no era una acción tan extraña y como soldado no podía mostrarse ansioso por una simple muestra ¿De afecto? ¿Camaradería?, nunca supo interpretarlo por completo, más bien decidió adaptarse a la situación y por ende simplemente dejo de tomarle importancia, pero en esa ocasión era diferente.

La escarcha aún seguía pegada en algunas partes de su capa, sus botas se encontraban húmedas al igual que su pelo, si bien parte de su capa impermeable había sido protegida, el escozor del frío seguía vigente en sus extremidades.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tomar un baño caliente y cambiarse de ropa, pero el agarre de Gino le tomo desprevenido cuando le rodeo por detrás, sus brazos se estacionaron por encima de sus hombros y cayeron como de costumbre por sobre su pecho. Suzaku pudo sentir el suave roce de la bufanda roja que traía Gino detrás de su oreja, desde esa vez que se la colocó en el cuello, el caballero III no se la había quitado, a menos que fuese para tomar una ducha, el invierno en Bielorrusia era un infierno mortal si no se era un nativo del lugar o en su consecuencia traía las ropas adecuadas.

—¿Gino? —parpadeo un par de veces, aún mantenía la vista al frente— ¿Qué haces? —se atrevió a preguntar— Tu ropa también se empapará —regaño.

—Estas helado —respondió Gino en un susurro, Suzaku frunció el entrecejo, claro que estaba helado, después de todo allá afuera seguía azotando con fuerza una tormenta de nieve.

—Gino —a pesar de que su voz era suave y modulada, la fuerza que implanto en pronunciar su nombre se hizo notar— Me gustaría tomar un baño.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que Gino le soltara, Suzaku suspiro con pesadez, estaba demasiado cansado como para preguntar que estaba pensando el caballero III en ese momento.

Sin embargo ese desplante continuo con el pasar de los días, al menos empezó a darse cuenta Suzaku al verse caminando con Lord Weinberg por el pasillo, mientras seguía abrazándole por detrás.

La naturaleza juguetona de Lord Weinberg beneficio la creencia de que solo era un juego entre ambos caballeros, algún tipo de entendimiento nada fuera de lo normal y moralmente ético, sin embargo Suzaku empezó a observar el acto como algo más íntimo con el pasar de los días al notar como el mentón de Gino había dejado de descansar encima de su cabeza para descansar en su hombro.

El rubio cabello de Gino a veces cosquilleaba en su oreja derecha, sin embargo era una sensación más agradable que el roce de sus labios al hablarle de cerca.

—Ustedes dos —hablo Nonnette Enneagram— Si que son cercanos —afirmo con una peculiar sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahora que lo pienso es verdad —Monica se llevó una mano al mentón mientras reflexionaba— El caballero III Y VII suelen estar siempre juntos.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Nonnette antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo, Monica dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de seguir a Nonnette.

Suzaku por otra parte frunció el entrecejo antes de seguir su propio camino mientras Gino seguía pegado a él.

◦◦•✧✧✧❅✧✧✧•◦◦

Suzaku había escuchado muchos rumores sobre su persona, y nunca se había tomado la molestia de esclarecer alguno, sin embargo el hecho de involucrar a otra persona en sus problemas era algo inadmisible para él.

Fue tras una misión en el lado norte con un grupo pequeño bajo su mando que escucho una conversación entre dos de sus pilotos.

—¿Los has escuchado? Al parecer Lord Weinberg se ha convertido en una más de sus presas.

—Hombre, ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno ya sabes… Sobre la reputación de Lord Kururugi y…

—Hey no creo que debas hablar en voz alta de eso cuando él podría estar cerca, ya sabes no queremos problemas.

—Tch, solo porque se ha acostado con un par de hombres influyentes no quiere decir que tenga poder exactamente para hacer algo —frunció el entrecejo— Solo por mover el rabo y abrir las piernas ¿Quién se cree ese once?

—¡Joder, baja la voz!

—Como sea, fue una sorpresa lo de Lord Weinberg, eso es lo que quiero decir, sin embargo no es algo extraño, debo admitir que ese chico apunta alto cuando se refiere a obtener lo que quiere.

—Dios, Joshua, no estas tratando de decir que…

—Bien, todos sabemos que el ganarse el favor del emperador no fue lo suficiente bueno para él, solo atrapo a un tipo que era de los suyos, algo extrañamente favorable para él…

—Estas diciendo que fue un plan para llegar hasta aquí…

—Quien sabe, pero al final solo logro ser uno más del montón, es decir solo es caballero VII, así que la opción más rápida para avanzar es que alguien más le ceda su lugar

—No querrás decir…

El hombre sonrió divertido —Pero debemos aplaudirle a nuestro comandante, es decir el chico es listo, apunto con Weinberg para hacer pasar su avance como algo gradual, y cuando obtenga el título de Lord Weinberg lo más seguro es que ponga sus ojos en Bismarck, si es que no puso sus ojos ya en él.

Suzaku se alejó del lugar, sus manos vueltos puños se apretaron con fuerza, desde que se unió al ejército siempre hubo a su alrededor un halo de rumores sobre sus motivos, logros y por supuesto amistades.

Sus logros no eran vistos más que nada como la suma de favores que tuvo que cumplir al pie de la letra, y eso estaba bien para él, no deseaba el reconocimiento, pero odiaba que metieran a personas inocentes en sus propios problemas.

Suspiro con resignación.

Esto tenía que acabar.

◦◦•✧✧✧❅✧✧✧•◦◦

—Gino, no.

Lord Weinberg le miro desde su asiento, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Suzaku seguía de pie frente a él, Anya quien se hallaba sentada cerca de la ventana pudo comparar la escena como la de un perro siendo regañado por su amo.

—¿Por qué? —chillo con desconcierto.

Suzaku se llevó una mano a la sien mientras resoplaba.

—Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿Por qué haces eso?

Gino le miro con detenimiento, Anya siguió atenta a su diario mientras tecleaba, la voz del caballero III estallo en la habitación tras el silencio.

—Porque hace frío —declaro alegre. Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces antes de salir de la habitación resignado. Segundos después Gino salió tras él —¡Oi! Suzaku, ¡Espérame! —trato de alcanzar al caballero VII siguiendo sus pasos de cerca, sin embargo Kururugi parecía no escuchar su voz o mejor dicho ignorarlo adrede, entonces su mano se extendió hacia su muñeca cuando doblaron a la izquierda, Suzaku se detuvo en seco cuando observo la sonrisa llena de gracia de Luciano quien vio el pequeño debacle, la ceja del caballero X se alzó, sus brazos se cruzaron por arriba de su pecho y dejo escapar una risita que hizo eco en los tímpanos del caballero VII, Gino al margen de la situación fue llevado por Suzaku cuando este tomo su mano.

Suzaku camino deprisa por el corredor, sin saber porque su mano cogió la muñeca de Gino para llevarlo con él tras escapar de la mirada escudriñadora de Luciano Bradley, la expresión de su mirada seguía persiguiéndolo, y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro al reconocer que lo que paso hace segundo solo atraería más problemas.

—Suzaku ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Gino.

En ese momento Kururugi despertó del estupor, reconociendo así que no se encontraba solo, Gino seguía ahí con él, mirándole fijamente.

—Yo… —murmuro, tratando de recobrar la compostura tomo un poco de aire y afilo su mirada antes de verlo— Creo que debes detenerte —su voz era suave, calmada, un tanto áspera— Este tipo de encuentro entre nosotros parecen perjudiciales, no somos unos niños y podrían malinterpretarse.

—¿De qué hablas?

Suzaku suspiro, llevando su mano a la altura de su cadera sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no pareció nada agradable para la vista de Gino.

—No creo que debamos reunirnos más allá que lo que dictaminan nuestras reuniones con los demás caballeros.

Gino guardo silencio, todo parecía ir demasiado rápido, un día Suzaku y él se encontraban hablando sobre como pasaban las fiestas navideñas en casa de su padres y luego de la nada Suzaku le pedía que ya no le abrazara y ahora le pedía que ya ni siquiera se hablaran más allá de lo que dictaminaba el trabajo. No entendía nada, y eso solo causaba irritación y enojo, su entrecejo se frunció y sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo en una mueca de disgusto, para al final morir en una imagen lamentable, sus cejas se habían arqueado hacia abajo, sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes, y sus labios se aflojaron cuando hablo.

—¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos? —pregunto con tristeza, Suzaku sintió sus piernas flaquear, se vio retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que se percató de la realidad, ahora mismo Gino le estaba dejando una vía de escape, así que la tomo.

—Así es —respondió solemne, su mirada se ensombreció y sin más decidió salir de la habitación, sin esperar que su mano fuese tomada por Gino.

—No, no es así —Gino soltó, Suzaku se quedó en silencio mientras Weinberg hablaba— Estas mintiendo, lo sé porque no puedes verme, así que ahora va a pasar esto, me vas a decir que ocurre y después de eso lo arreglamos los dos ¿Si?

Suzaku cerró los ojos con fuerza, podía irse, lo mejor era irse y simplemente seguir con la mentira, pero cuando sintió la mano de Gino temblar por sobre su muñeca supo que toda la fuerza en las palabras de Gino eran solo un alarde más, una fachada que estaba usando para aparentar que no estaba impaciente y que esperaba que lo que había pasado hace un momento fuese solo un mal entendido.

Suzaku pudo sentirlo, esa necesidad que le decía no quiero perderte.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su expresión parecía lastimera, sus puños se abrieron y la tensión en sus hombros se esfumo, Suzaku se comprendió como un hombre demasiado débil al aferrarse aun a las personas que demostraban un poco de interés en su persona.

Soltándose del agarre de Gino se giró para verlo, solo fue por unos segundos pero pudo ver la devastación en la mirada del hombre cuando creyó que lo dejaría solo. Al final suspiro con resignación.

◦◦•✧✧✧❅✧✧✧•◦◦

—No creo que sea cosa del frío —declaro Suzaku tumbándose sobre la cama. Después de haberle contado parte de los detalles de la situación a Lord Weinberg -dejando de lado el hecho de que pensaban que estaban follando- se sintió demasiado cansado, exhausto, era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con alguien, y la repuesta de Gino solo lo hizo sentir como un completo idiota cuando el chico soltó una enorme carcajada, el chico en cuestión le hizo saber que no le importaban los rumores, es más le parecían divertidos a comparación de los rumores comunes que se referían a su familia, ya que por primera vez hablaban de Gino y no de la casa Weinberg.

La mirada de Suzaku se clavó en el cielo raso, dejo de lado como una parte de la cama se hundió cuando Weinberg se tumbó a su lado y como empezaba a acercarse a él hasta que sintió como su brazo le rodeaba. No eludió su agarre, tampoco protesto simplemente guardo silencio mirando el acabado del techo que tenía encima tratando de adivinar que tonalidad de color crema era.

—Pero es verdad —protesto Gino, su mirada intercalo entre el caballero VII y el techo para finalmente tratar de buscar con la mirada que era lo que tenía tan entretenido a Suzaku mirando hacia arriba— Solo pensé —prosiguió— Cuando te vi esa vez, que parecías expuesto… es decir mi madre me mando una bufanda para el frío, pero aunque te la di, tú la rechazaste y luego llegaste y estabas tan… helado —Suzaku recordó esa ocasión a la perfección, su mirada dejo de lado el techo para ver a Gino, Gino era más alto que él, apenas le llegaba al pecho, sus trenzas al igual que él descansaban sobre él. Por un momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaba Gino en hacerlas cada mañana— Y luego pensé —Suzaku dejo de lado el pensamiento para regresar su atención en su voz— Podría hacer una, pero cuando le pregunte a Nonnette me grito— Gino aun recordaba como la mujer casi echaba espuma de la boca murmurando entre dientes que no era ninguna anciana como para que vinieran preguntar si sabía tejer— Luego pensé en comprar una, pero como están las cosas —recordó el problema político que aún no se arreglaba a pesar de que era obvia la resolución de la batalla, Bielorrusia no podría contra Britannia— Y luego apareciste con las mejillas rojas—Suzaku abrió los ojos por un momento— Y simplemente pensé en —rio con nerviosismo, Suzaku sin querer sonrió.

—Ya veo —le interrumpió Suzaku, Gino presto toda su atención al caballero VII— sin embargo no es la primera vez —señalo, en ese momento pudo ver la expresión pensativa del caballero III, al parecer no se había percatado de su hábito.

—¿Es así? —preguntó, tratando de recordar.

Suzaku rio.

Gino le miro curioso, la risa de Suzaku era agradable, en cierta forma melodiosa, nunca lo había escuchado reír, y sin darse cuenta otra vez sus mejillas empezaban a arder sin entender por qué.

—Sin embargo —volvió a hablar el caballero VII— Este tipo de prácticas puede atraer problemas, mi repu…

—Créeme, no creo que pueda atraer más de los que ya tengo, después de todo el hijo menor de la casa Weinberg escapando de sus deberes para unirse al ejercito ya era un buen tema de conversación —le guiño un ojo, mientras le sonreía.

Suzaku suspiro, su mirada se centró otra vez en el techo antes de cerrar los ojos, el brazo de Gino seguía encima del suyo, su mano cayo por encima de su abdomen. Por un momento pensó que de todos los rumores que había escuchado sobre su persona le hubiera gustado que el de Gino y él hubiese sido el único cierto, porque al menos la culpa no le carcomería en las noches y la esponja no dolería al rastrillar sobre su piel, mientras trataba de limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Pero Gino no merecía esto, aun así se aferró a su egoísmo fungiendo que no era lo que deseaba también.

—Entonces —pronuncio con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar en la deriva de pensamientos— Solo queda una cosa más —Gino le observo impaciente, expectante, mientras sentía que su corazón se encogía con el pasar de los segundos.

—¿Si? —pronuncio aunque sintió la boca seca, y como se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

—Caliéntame, que tengo frío.

Gino trago en seco, sintió un hormigueo apoderándose en todo su cuerpo, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Suzaku lo atrajo más a él, pronto su otro brazo rodeo al chico quien descansaba en su pecho con tranquilidad.

En ese momento Lord Weinberg pensó que era bueno que su rostro ardiera al igual que su cuerpo, porque Suzaku tenía frío y deseaba apartar la sensación helada de su cuerpo, al menos por un momento.

Al menos por una vez, y espero fuese el único enredado de esa forma en su piel, y deseo sin querer que fuese el ultimo también.

Un deseo en común que compartieron los dos, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro como una enredadera.


End file.
